


Miraculous Drabbles

by synkiller82



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Series, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synkiller82/pseuds/synkiller82
Summary: Hello!  Welcome to my randomness that is this series!  It will be a place for me to share my drabbles with you guys.  I hope you enjoy!  The pairing will be stated in the title and tags will be updated as needed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	1. Kwami Swap - (Adrien/Lady Noire)

**Author's Note:**

> Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead - prompt from @kashimalin-fanfiction's 50 types of kisses writing prompt requested by @mireilletan. She didn't choose a pairing, so I decided to work with a kwami swap Adrien and Lady Noire. Here they are 18-19, Adrien is living in his own flat, Mari still lives above the bakery, and there has not been a reveal. Enjoy some sassy!Noire!

“Adrien,” Lady Noire whined as she draped herself dramatically over the arm of the loveseat she was on. “When are you going to finish?”

“Just a few more paragraphs, Minou, promise,” Adrien stated distractedly as he looked through a book on his desk.

“But, Prince,” she implored, hoping to gain attention. “You’ve been working on it since I got here. You have all weekend to finish it.”

“I never know when my schedule will change, you know that,” he retorted as he typed another paragraph. “I’m almost done, but if you keep interrupting me, it’ll take longer.”

Lady Noire sighed and slumped further over the arm. He had invited her over to spend some time together and now some professor is taking away her precious time with him because they decided that there needed to be a last minute assignment! Her tail flicked in agitation at both offending parties. An ignored kitty was always a grumpy kitty!

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and a smirk graced her face. Oh yes, he would have a hard time ignoring her with this plan. She stood silently from the loveseat and made her way over to the object of her love and current frustration. She leaned over, chin resting lightly on his shoulder and her braid trailing down his chest, appearing interested in the words on his screen. Slowly, she tilted her head and placed feather-light kisses up his neck to his jaw.

Adrien’s fingers came to a stop. “Kitten,” Adrien gasped. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” she whispered innocently against his ear, nipping it.

Adrien leaned away from her. “You know what, you needy kitty.”

She pursued him, laying kisses on his shoulder. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Adrien warred with himself. He knew he needed to finish the paper, but he couldn’t deny that part of him wanted to spend time with his Lady. He made his decision, saved the document, and spun his chair.

Noire let out a yip as her legs were swept out from under her by Adrien’s movement, knocking her into his lap. Before she could think, his lips were on hers and all other thoughts were lost. Her tail wrapped around Adrien’s leg as she resettled into his lap, a happy purr rumbling through her. A satisfied kitty is always a happy kitty, after all.


	2. If I fits... (MariChat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I fits, I sits...enough said  
> Marichat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scrolling social media when a cartoon with Batman, Robin, and Catwoman popped up. The Bat was looking for Catwoman and Robin mentioned she got distracted. At the bottom of the panel was Catwoman sitting in a cardboard box.
> 
> From there, my mind jumped to a MariChat moment where she has a big box in her room and well....
> 
> Quick mention that there is the tiniest bit of Lila salt, but nothing more than a passing code name these two have given her, for identity purposes of course.

Cat knew that he was gaining more cat tendencies the longer he held his miraculous. He could already purr, though it was only when he was content right now. After Malediktator, he found that lasers would steal his focus from anything else he was doing. Don’t even get him started on the number of times he had been caught swatting at dangling yarn or ribbon by Marinette, or the fact it was getting harder and harder to ignore that urge while he was around Ladybug. Why did she have to have ribbons around her twin tails anyway?!

However, today was, by far, the most embarrassing event to date. He had come to Marinette’s after a bad day of photoshoots with ‘the harpy’, knowing she would let him relax and vent, cautiously of course, about his day while she worked on a new design. Maybe they would watch a movie or play video games, anything to get the feel of Lila pawing all over him to go away.

When he arrived, Marinette let him in with a smile and disappeared to get some snacks from downstairs, leaving Cat to get comfortable. He had turned toward the chaise when something caught his eye. At the time, his fur-brain thought it was the _purr_ fect spot to curl up. Now, however, it was probably the worst decision he has made to date.

Because there was Marinette laying on the floor laughing _hiss_ terically at his expense, the tray forgotten on the desk above her.

Chat glared before pulling the flaps of the cardboard box closed, determined to ignore the laughing and the stuttered ‘if I fits, I sits’ comments coming from his supposed friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know I promised a new chapter of my D&D akuma story, but that one is fighting (pun totally intended as I am at the fight scene and, honestly, I am hopelessly horrible at those). I am working through it, though, and it should be up soon. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think? This was my first soiree into seriously writing a kwami swap drabble, so I'm curious about what you guys think! Until next time! If you want to request your own drabble, look up the list @kashimalin-fanfiction's kiss prompts and send an ask to me: @synkiller82. I'm still pretty new to tumblr and trying to use links and whatnot, so sorry if this is a pain. I'll try to figure it out!


End file.
